1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag carrier, and more particularly, to a golf bag carrier that can be used to conveniently carry a golf bag, can be detachably mounted on the golf bag, and has a golf bag support that can be easily replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a golf bag is designed to be carried on golfer's shoulder or back. This makes walking round on big golf courses more difficult.
Therefore, most of the golfers play golf with a golf bag carrier such as a golf bag cart or with a caddy. The golf bag carrier such as the golf bag cart is heavy and bulky. Therefore, it is still difficult to carry the golf bag even when the golfer uses the golf bag carrier. When the golfer is accompanied by the caddy, it costs a lot. To solve these problems, a golf bag on which a golf bag carrier is integrally mounted has been developed.
Korean patent registration number 0295962, which is issued to the applicant of this application, discloses a golf bag carrier mounted on a golf bag.
As shown in FIG. 12, the golf bag carrier disclosed in the patent includes a support plate 100 fixed on a golf bag G, a main plate 101 that is detachably installed on the support plate 100, a strut unit 103 that is pivotally coupled to the main plate 101 and to which a wheel 102 is mounted, and a handle unit H coupled to an upper portion of the golf bag G.
The above-described golf bag carrier is used by fixing the main plate 101 on the golf bag G. Therefore, in order to carry the golf bag or make the golf bag stand on a ground, an angle of the strut unit 103 is properly adjusted to easily carry the golf bag or stably make the golf bag stand.
However, in the above-described golf bag carrier, since the support plate is directly fixed on the golf bag, a load applied to the golf bag by golf clubs stored in the golf bag is excessive and thus a portion of the golf bag, to which the support plate is coupled, may become torn.
Further, the number of assembling processes of the support plate on the main body of the golf bag increases. This may cause the inferiority of the golf bag.